The use of radio frequency identification (RFID) tags to assist with asset management is known. Placing RFID tags on assets allows for constant tracking of an asset's location and status. But these systems often have issues regarding power consumption, as transmitting information, and constantly waiting to receive information, can be quite power intensive for the RFID tag. This issue becomes even more severe when the asset management system is being used in an environment where the assets themselves might constantly or frequently be moving.
One example of this sort of situation arises in the transit field. Transit officials may use asset management systems with RFID tags to track their vehicles. But as the vehicles can often be stationary in the transit bay, for example overnight when transit operations are not occurring, the RFID tag can expend a lot of energy transmitting signals when the asset's location and status are not changing. It is desirable to conserve as much battery possible, to avoid buying and replacing batteries.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a novel method and system for power management of asset tracking systems for non-stationary assets.